eternalimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Plane
The Elemental Plane is a collection of realms, each inhabited by a specific God. The Elemental Plane The Elemental Plane is comprised of hundreds of small realms ruled by different gods. Each god has at least one realm within the Elemental Plane. The ruler of a specific realm is most powerful in that plane. Gods and spirits which rule over realms cannot enter the realms of other gods or spirits, or they face instant destruction. Structure The realms of the gods are all contained within the Elemental Plane, which is within the Realm of the Alpha. The Alpha Dragon is able to enter any realm and destroy any realm, god, spirit, mortal being, immortal being, or object. Mundus Mundus is the official name of the mortal plane. Governed under the authority of all gods, it is where the mortals primarily reside. There is a general agreement between the gods to recognize Mundus as an area of no war. Domain of the Elementals The Domain of the Elementals is comprised of mostly empty space and a few scattered chunks of land. The domain of the elementals contains the gate which mortals may use to enter the Elemental Plane. There has been a constant war between the gods for control of the Domain of the Elementals. The only god which does not participate in this war is the peaceful Mother Tree. Each other god, including the Alpha Dragon, who wishes to defeat the other armies to establish neutrality in the realm, has a sizable number of soldiers in the Domain of the Elementals. The Elemental Gate The Elemental Gate is a series of portals and gates which prevent weak mortals from accessing the Elemental Plane unless summoned by a realm god. The Gate allows powerful mortals who are able to pass the gate to pass into the Domain of the Elementals. The Realm Gates The Realm Gates are a part of the Elemental Gates which mortals, upon passing through the fourth Elemental Gate and declaring an alignment to a specific god, can use to travel to different realms as a representative of their god. Mortals who represent one god and enter a realm of a god which their god is enemies with can expect nothing but death and soul banishment. There is a gate to every realm. In order to enter a certain gate, a mortal must possess certain traits or the gate will reject their entry and they will simply walk straight through the portal frame without being teleported. Ygrae'gras Minor Ygrae'gras Minor is the gate used to travel to a shrine in the middle of the Spiritual Forest inhabited by Athalos' subjects, Valenwood. A person must be generally pure in order to pass through Ygrae'gras Minor into Valenwood. Generally, the portal will allow any person who is not indefinitely corrupted through. Ygrae'gras Major Ygrae'gras Major is the gate used to travel to the Portal of Light in Light's Crest. In order to travel to Light's Crest through Ygrae'gras Major, a person must be completely pure and must not falter in their devotion to Athalos. Vordalisor Vordalisor is the gate used to travel to Sulfuron's realm known as Vordalis. The gate transports the mortal to a platform, suspended in time, above a massive pool of lava. At this point, the mortal is judged by the Council of Flames, comprised of five Fire Elementals. If passage is granted, the platform is connected by a bridge to a land mass, allowing the mortal to begin the journey on foot to the Temple of Sulfuron in Molten Vordalis. The Shadow Gate The Shadow Gate is the gate used to travel from the Domain of the Elementals to the Underverse as a mortal. In order to enter, a mortal must pledge their allegiance through blood oath to Lich King Ka'karum. In addition, a candidate for entry must have a corrupted heart and soul. Upon entry, a mortal is judged by the servants of the Lich King. If one of the servants finds the mortal to be unworthy in any way, the servant is authorized to destroy the mortal on the spot. Salen Gorhkal Salen Gorhkal is the gate used to travel to the Mother Tree's Spirit Grove. Similar to Valenwood, the Mother Tree allows anyone to enter as long as they have not committed an act of extreme evil. There is no judgment, however mortals who are not perfectly pure may be stopped if they get too close to the Inner Sanctum of the realm, where the Mother Tree's sanctuary is located. Domain of the Spirits Upon death, the immortal souls of mortals ascend into the Elemental Plane's Domain of the Spirits. The Domain of the Spirits is a peaceful realm within the Elemental Plane from which the other gods search for various souls. Realm gods are free to choose a limited number of souls as determined by the Alpha Dragon. From there, realm gods may take the souls back to their own realms and use them as servants. It is impossible for a mortal to enter the Domain of the Spirits without the use of a soul-protecting artifact such as the Chronosand Vial or the Skeleton Key. Such objects seal the soul to the body and do not allow separation. The Domain of the Spirits has a striking resemblence to Mundus. This is because the two realms are exact copies of each other. While a spirit cannot be seen in Mundus if they are in the Domain of the Spirits, a living mortal can be seen in the Domain of the Spirits as a projection. This property is known as Realm Duality. Vordalis Vordalis is the realm of Sulfuron, Lesser God of Death and Punishment. Sulfuron supports the cause of the Lich King, so it is convenient that his realm is located in such close proximity to the Underverse. The Entrance to Vordalis is guarded by a council of Fire Elementals. If at least four of the fire elementals agree that a mortal should be admitted to the realm, the elementals connect the floating platform to the main land mass and allow the mortal to make the pilgrimage to the Temple of Sulfuron. Vordalis is inhabited by evil fire spirits primarily. It is also the home of the dark ethereal soul master known as Zargen Nightshade. Nightshade, while serving Ka'karum in undeath, lives in Vordalis to have a quick supply of evil spirits which are not necessarily loyal to the Lich King. The Temple of Sulfuron Sulfuron resides in a temple at the end of the Sulfuron Path, which the Council of Fire protects. If a mortal is able to complete the unforgiving pilgrimage to the Temple of Sulfuron, the realm god may allow the mortal to enter and speak with him. The temple is depicted by Sulfuron worshippers as a large volcano.